El asesino de Medianoche
by LoveDamonSalvatore
Summary: Au. Ooc. Misteriosos asesinatos tienen aterrorizada a toda Nueva York. ¿Quién o qué es responsable de ellos? Un malvado espíritu, un niño influenciable y un policía que intenta resolver el caso... Y todo esto antes de la fecha temible ritual. No pairing.


Esta es mi primera historia y espero que os guste. La escribí para un concurso de la escuela y haciéndole varios cambios lo he convertido en un fic de Vampire Diaries, mi serie preferida. Lo único común de la mayoría de los personajes a la serie es el nombre pero he intentado darles un papel que se ajuste un poco a ellos.

Bueno :), no os entretengo más, a leer!

* * *

Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, algo extraño si tenemos en cuenta la gran vida nocturna que hay en New York, pero nada de extrañar desde comienzos de febrero, pues estaban teniendo lugar una serie de asesinatos que atemorizaban a la población, especialmente al sector femenino. Cada noche, justo a medianoche, una chica, de entre dieciséis y veintitrés años, aparecía muerta en algún callejón oscuro, con el cuerpo bañado en sangre, el torso abierto en canal, sin rastro del corazón y con un extraño símbolo en la frente. Los asesinatos tenían esas características en común y todo el mundo pensaba ya en un nuevo asesino en serie. Los policías encargados del caso estaban desconcertados, el asesino había matado ya a diecisiete jóvenes y estaban tan cerca de encontrarlo como al principio, era muy minucioso, nunca dejaba un rastro que seguir y no parecía seguir un patrón con los asesinatos, solo elegía a una chica joven al azar.

Roxanne corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, estaba muy asustada, era casi medianoche y le faltaban unas dos manzanas hasta llegar a su casa. Se maldecía a sí misma por haberse entretenido en casa de su amiga Samantha, ahora ya no podía hacer nada, solo correr y rezar para llegar a su casa a salvo. Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba en dirección contraria y chocó contra un chico. El chico no tendría más de veintitrés años, era moreno, tenía los ojos azules y vestía completamente de negro.

Lo siento,- dijo Roxanne- tengo prisa.

Una chica como tú no debería pasear tan tarde con todo lo que está sucediendo.- dijo en desconocido- Oh, lo siento, disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Damon.

Roxanne, encantada- le sonrió, él le parecía alguien normal.

Si quiere, la puedo acompañar hasta su casa, estas calles son ahora muy peligrosas como para que una chica tan hermosa como tú vaya sola.- Roxanne no pudo evitar sonrojarse, para ella Damon era todo un caballero, algo que no abundaba en New York.

De acuerdo.- Roxanne no pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa que esbozó Damon a sus espaldas.

Caminaron juntos alrededor de una cuadra, y entraron a un pequeño callejón por el que había que pasar para llegar a la casa de Roxanne. Si ella hubiese estado más atenta se abría dado cuenta de que habían entrado a un callejón sin salida y no al que llevaba a su casa pero estaba embelesada mirando a Damon y pensando que aparte de ser todo un caballero era muy atractivo.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de donde estaba era demasiado tarde, estaba acorralada en el callejón y el chico que antes le había parecido hermoso ahora parecía un psicópata, sus ojos azules estaban inyectados en sangre, su boca tenía una sonrisa de loco y, para terror de Roxanne, en su mano tenía un gran cuchillo. Intentó correr pero Damon la agarró, le tapó la boca con un pañuelo, que le impedía gritar y de repente sintió que su mente se nublaba y caía desmayada, eso fue lo último de lo que fue consciente.

...

Al día siguiente, un grupo de policías se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, la cara de los dos más jóvenes era de repulsión mientras los tres mayores se mostraban impasibles delante del cadáver de otra chica, esta vez de dieciocho años. Se llamaba Roxanne Delacour, era francesa aunque había vivido toda su vida en New York. Todas las evidencias apuntaban al que había sido bautizado como El Asesino De Medianoche.

Matt, uno de los policías mayores, de veintiséis años, tenía una idea de cuál podía ser el patrón del asesino pero tenía que comprobarlo en comisaría. Llegó a la comisaria y comprobó el nombre de las chicas.

April, Bonnie, Caroline, Dominique, Elena, Fátima, Gabrielle, Hinata, Isobel, Josephine, Katherine, Lucy, Meredith, Natalie, Odette, Phoebe, Quinn, y ahora, Roxanne. - Enumeró Matt después de comprobar los archivos con los nombre de la victimas.- Está claro, el asesino está siguiendo el orden alfabético a la hora de matar a sus víctimas.

Matt buscó a Elijah, su jefe, para contarle lo que había descubierto.

Con esa información por fin sabemos cuál es su patrón pero no se en que puede ayudarnos eso a descubrir al asesino.- Dijo su jefe después de contarle lo que había descubierto.

Eso cierto pero ya es algo.- Contestó Matt.

Pasaron seis días y, si que hubiesen podido evitarlo, otras seis chicas habían sido asesinadas, siguiendo el mismo patrón, se llamaban Shara, Thalía, Úrsula, Victorie, Wendy y Ximena. Todos estaban atemorizados con respecto al asesino.

Matt había estado investigando antiguos casos en los que hubiesen asesinado a chicas por la inicial de su nombre, que robaran los corazones o que dejasen ese símbolo tallado con un cuchillo en la frente. Después de seis días por fin había descubierto algo, un nombre, Klaus.

Klaus había asesinado a diecinueve jóvenes, de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo El Asesino de Medianoche. Cuando la policía dio con él estaba loco, deliraba sobre un extraño ritual y de un tal Silas, en un principio el juez de su caso lo condenó a cadena perpetua pero después de un par de intentos de suicidio que él justificaba diciendo que le había fallado a Silas, su sentencia fue cambiada y fue recluido en una habitación acolchada de un psiquiátrico. Allí murió dos años después. Klaus estaba casado y tenía una hija de cuatro años cuando murió.

Matt se interesó por Klaus, sus asesinatos concordaban a la perfección con los de El Asesino De Medianoche. Mientras Matt estaba enfrascado en la historia de Klaus pasó otro día, lo que significaba que otra chica había muerto, Yvonne, se llamaba.

Matt siguió el rastro de la hija de Klaus y descubrió que había muerto unos diez años atrás junto con toda su familia en un accidente de avión dejando solo a su hijo Damon, el nieto de Klaus, que en estos momentos tendría unos veintitrés años. También se interesó por ese extraño ritual que había llevado a Klaus a la locura y con ello descubrió quien era Silas.

Matt se horrorizó, esas cosas eran imposibles, parecían sacadas de una de esas novelas de terror que a los adolescentes de hoy día le gustaban tanto. No sabía quién era el asesino pero estaba seguro que quería realizar dicho ritual, y Matt estaba empezando a creer en lo increíble, ya no sabía si creer que el ritual fuese falso o si de verdad podría resucitar a un demonio.

...

_En otro lugar de New York..._

Damon sonrió, él no le fallaría a Silas. Tachó el día veinticinco del calendario y la letra Y de un abecedario que tenía en la pared. Solo quedaban tres días y una chica a la que asesinar para que Silas resucitara.

Damon recordó como llego a sus manos el conocimiento sobre el ritual..._  
_

Flash Back

Un Damon de trece años lloraba desconsoladamente en el aeropuerto, le habían llamado hace unas horas para informarle de que el vuelo en el que iba su familia se había estrellado y que todos habían muerto. También fue informado de que si no encontraba a alguien que se hiciese cargo de su custodia tendría que ir a un orfanato.

Damon se encontraba en su casa después del funeral, encontró muchos papeles entre las cosas de su madre, entre ellos recortes de periódicos de la época en la que ella nació. Todos hablaban de un hombre que había sido condenado por el asesinato de diecinueve jóvenes, en los periódicos también había fotos de ese tipo y, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que Klaus, el hombre, era el mismo que aparecía en una foto que había encontrado en una caja de su madre. En la foto el hombre sonreía, aunque no era la misma sonrisa que se veía en el periódico que era más parecida a una mueca que hacía resaltar su locura, y cargaba a una niña de un año que reconoció como su madre mientras una mujer, su abuela, lo abrazaba. Damon se dio cuenta de que ese tal Klaus debió haber sido su abuelo. Siguió revisando los recortes y en otro, con fecha dos años posterior al otro periódico, vio la noticia de la muerte de Klaus.

Pensó que en casa de su abuela encontraría más información de todo lo relacionado con su abuelo, y no se equivocó. Bajó al sótano de la casa de su abuela y allí encontró un montón de cajas llenas de polvo en las que se podía leer "Klaus". Encontró fotos, viejas ropas y algunas otras cosas que a él no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Pero hubo una última caja que le llamó la atención, la letra era distinta y tenía escrito "Ritual".

Encontró muchos papeles escritos, con lo que supuso, era la letra de su abuelo en los que hablaba de lo que se necesitaba para el ritual, de cuando y como había que hacerlo y de cómo invocar a Silas. Todo eso lo asustaba, su abuelo debió haber estado muy loco. Al fondo de la caja también encontró otra cosa, un libro que tenía escrito "Rituales Egipcios: Invocación de Demonios", con manos temblorosas lo cogió, sentía que el libro lo llamaba y al abrirlo sintió como algo salía de él y se metía en su cabeza.

Su mente se nubló y cuanto él volvió en sí se dio cuenta de que podía escuchar una voz distinta a la suya salir de su cabeza.

Hola, muchacho.- Dijo esa voz, Damon se aterró.

¿Hola?- Contestó tembloroso.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Me he vuelto loco?

No estás loco. Me llamo Silas.- Volvió a decir esa voz.

_End Flash Back_

Desde ese momento habían pasado diez años y Silas seguía en su cabeza, se había convertido en su único amigo y Damon hacía todo lo que Silas pedía, sin importarle que fuese una locura.

Silas le había explicado muchas veces todo lo que tenía que hacer para realizar el ritual que le devolvería su cuerpo:

Para el ritual son necesarios veintiséis corazones de chicas, de entre dieciséis y veintitrés años. Las chicas han de ser asesinadas durante los días de febrero de un año no bisiesto, una cada noche, justo a medianoche, siguiendo el orden alfabético. El día veintisiete de febrero se prepara el ritual, para hacerlo hay que dibujar en el suelo un símbolo, una pirámide con un ojo, el mismo que hay que tallarles a las chicas en la frente. Tenemos que buscar un lugar deshabitado para hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. El último día del mes es cuando se llevará a cabo el ritual. Para ello debes colocar los veintiséis corazones dentro de la pirámide, verter un poco de tu sangre en el ojo, prenderle fuego a los tres lados y recitar algo en una extraña lengua que yo te diré.- Repetía.- Al terminar, los corazones se unirán y formarán mi cuerpo.

...

Día veintiséis, la última chica, Zoey, había sido encontrada muerta. Matt le había contado a su equipo sobre lo que había descubierto sobre el ritual pero solo uno de ellos le había creído, Jeremy. Los otros se habían reído y Elijah le había firmado una baja por estrés para que "descansara y se sacará esas ideas raras de la mente" le había dicho.

Matt siguió investigando, si todas las chicas habían muerto ya significaba que solo le quedaban dos días para encontrar al asesino. Tenía una pista, si ya las había matado a todas el siguiente paso era encontrar el lugar inhabitable donde se realizaría el ritual. Solo tenía dos problemas, que el asesino era muy peligroso y no duraría en matarlo y que ¿cuántos lugares deshabitados podía haber en New York? ¿Cientos, miles? ¡Y solo tenía un día!

...

_En otro lugar..._

Damon había encontrado el lugar perfecto, una nave en un polígono industrial deshabitado. Allí, en mitad de la nave, dibujó el símbolo.

Estaba asustado, aunque Silas siempre le había asegurado que lo que hacía no era malo, estaba empezando a desconfiar de él. Se regañó a sí mismo, Silas nunca le haría daño, él era su único amigo, había estado con él en el orfanato, cuando todos se reían de el por hablar solo, él había estado allí, cuando se asustaba en las tormentas y recordaba que su madre ya no estaba, era él quien le consolaba, Silas era un recuerdo constante en su vida desde los trece años, cuando toda su vida se desmoronó. Se dijo que Silas nunca lo dañaría.

Silas reía dentro de la mente de ese chiquillo, lo encontró en el mejor momento, cuando solo era un crío manipulable a su antojo y lo había convertido en la perfecta máquina de matar. Ese chiquillo era mucho mejor que su abuelo. Damon lo creía su único amigo y si el creía eso pues que lo creyese, le daba igual mientras el mocoso consiguiese recuperar su cuerpo pero una vez lo hubiese recuperado él ya no le serviría para nada. Silas pensaba encargarse personalmente de destruir esa asquerosa ciudad como hizo con Egipto cinco mil años atrás.

Matt encontró la nave, conocía los gustos del asesino, lugares oscuros y poco frecuentados y a la mente se le vino el polígono industrial que había salido hacía poco en las noticias porque en unos meses iba a ser demolido para dar paso a uno de los rascacielos más grandes de New York. Entró a varias naves antes de encontrarlo. Le vio de espaldas, parecía estar dibujando algo en el suelo y si no se equivocaba ese algo era el símbolo. Hablaba solo, o al menos eso parecía.

Se fue, necesitaba refuerzos, no estaba tan loco como para enfrentarlo solo y completamente desarmado.

Matt llegó a la comisaria, dijo que había visto al asesino y que sabía donde se encontraría mañana. Todos le creyeron hasta que Matt, confiado, empezó a hablar del ritual y de que el asesino invocaría a un tomaron por loco. Solo tres de sus compañeros: Jeremy, Kol y Tyler; y decidieron acompañarlo. Cuando volvieron a la nave, ya armados, el lugar se encontraba desierto y lo único que había era el símbolo dibujado en el suelo. Decidieron que volverían al día siguiente, a medianoche, que era el momento en el que se realizaría el ritual.

...

_Día siguiente, medianoche..._

Matt, Kol, Tyler y Jeremy rodeaban armados el lugar donde se realizaría el ritual. Todos estaban escondidos en distintas partes de la nave.

Damon llegó, traía una nevera portátil en las manos. De ella sacaba los corazones y los colocaba en el interior del dibujo de la pirámide, pero sin colocar ninguno sobre el ojo. Una vez los colocó se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano y vertió la sangre sobre el ojo. Echó gasolina a los tres lados de la pirámide y le arrojó una cerilla haciendo que prendiera. En ese momento un reloj sonó, marcando que era medianoche y Damon empezó a recitar algo en egipcio.

"Silas, yo convoco en tu nombre a los antiguos dioses egipcios que te condenaron a vagar sin cuerpo para exigirles la recuperación de tu cuerpo puesto que he completado el ritual estipulado"- Dijo Damon.

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de recitarlo Damon sintió como una bala le atravesaba el brazo y se giró, furioso, dispuesto a encarar a quien había osado interrumpirle. Se encontró frente a un hombre rubio, de unos veintiséis años, que lo apuntaba tembloroso con una pistola.

A Damon le sangraba el brazo pero no había nada en su cara que reflejase el dolor que debía estar sintiendo, permanecía impasible. Una ráfaga de disparos que venían de tres direcciones distintas lo hicieron caer al suelo muerto, no sin antes haberle lanzado a Matt el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

El cuchillo se había clavado en el estómago de Matt, a quien se le estaba empezando a nublar la mente. Sus compañeros veían intermitentemente a Matt, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse, y al cadáver del asesino, del que estaba saliendo una sombra negra que se desvanecía en el aire. Matt reconoció a esa sombra como Silas, luego cayó desmayado.

Sus compañeros llamaron a una ambulancia que llegó junto a un coche patrulla. La ambulancia llegó rápido al hospital y milagrosamente consiguieron salvar a Matt.

El fuego, que había surgido después de que la sombra desapareciera, prácticamente había consumido la nave pero los policías consiguieron rescatar el cuerpo del asesino para investigarlo. Después de muchas pruebas que Charlotte, la forense, realizó al cadáver determinó que se trataba de Damon Salvtore, el nieto de Klaus.

...

Matt, ya recuperado, pensaba en Silas, esta vez había podido escapar pero tarde o temprano volvería y todos estarían preparados para derrotarle. Por otro lado pensaba en Rebekah, su novia, y en que en pocos meses se casarían, tendrían hijos y una vida normal.

Silas estaba enfadado, esos policías inútiles habían arruinado sus planes y se vengaría, aunque no fuese directamente. El libro de los Rituales desapareció de casa de Damon, Silas lo guardaría hasta encontrar a alguien capaz de realizar el ritual. Silas sonrió, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, ese policía, Matt, ¿se iba a casar, verdad? ¿Y en algún momento tendría hijos, no? Lo único que tendría que hacer sería esperar y alguno de sus hijos se encargaría de realizar el ritual. Ya había esperado cinco mil años, ¿qué más daba esperar unos cuantos años más?

¿Fin?

* * *

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí y os ha gustado dejad review y hacedme feliz.


End file.
